No es lo mismo
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Eren tiene un secreto, pero pronto Rivaille lo descubrirá de una forma bastante peculiar. Averigua que hará el soldado al conocer este suceso. Oneshot Rivaille x Eren / Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Rivaille y Eren.

**Spoiler: **Capítulo 25.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Trama chico x chico. Yaoi.

* * *

**No es lo mismo.**

.

.

Recordaba el alivio que lo invadió cuando supo que dormiría solo en el sótano. Aun no había podido controlar su problema inconsciente y no se había preocupado por eso porque siempre tenía a Mikasa o Armin con él.

Aun así se había visto en problemas un par de veces para explicar a Hanji, Rivaille y Petra porque lo encontraban durmiendo en distintas partes de la habitación. Por eso trataba de despertar primero, antes de que lo buscaran en su improvisada habitación por las mañanas.

Sin embargo esa noche recibió lo que parecía una mala noticia.

— ¿Por qué hay otra cama aquí? — preguntó cuando entró a su habitación.

La voz que le respondió era conocida y sonó justo tras su espalda.

—Después del incidente con los dos titanes de Hanji, no creo que sea seguro dejarte solo.

— ¿Qué? — Vio al hombre que le regresaba una mirada indiferente.

—Nos guste o no alguien burló nuestras defensas, podrían hacerlo una segunda vez.

Lo entendía pero...

—Es un poco extrem... — la mirada que recibió del soldado lo silenció.

—La idea no me gusta más que a ti. — Para Rivaille dormir en el sótano frio y húmedo era la peor propuesta, moho y hongos crecían en los rincones oscuros del sitio.

Eren no supo porque pero aquello le dolió, él tenía sus motivos, no era que no quisiera compartir el cuarto con el sargento. De repente fue consciente de lo que aquello significaba, vivir en la misma habitación que Rivaille...

— ¿Por qué estás rojo?

— ¡Ah! — trago grueso y sus palpitaciones martillaron con fuerza en sus oídos ¿Qué le pasaba? Necesitaba una excusa para pensar —Yo... voy a buscar algo para limpiar.

Huyó de la habitación sintiendo su rostro arder. Estaba fuera de sí, tenía que controlarse. No era la primera vez que compartía habitación, no podía estar tan nervioso sólo por su costumbre de caminar dormido. Porque... era solo por eso que estaba nervioso ¿cierto?

Tomó aire y regresó con un par de guantes y una escoba. Rivaille ni siquiera lo miro.

—Mientras corrías con Hanji en el bosque limpie la habitación. — Jamás dormiría en un sitio como aquel sin asearlo primero, pero el chico tonto se fue antes de decírselo.

Eren se sintió estúpido ahí de pie, estaba demasiado nervioso y apenado.

—No sabía— farfulló sin mirarlo.

—Las luces se apagan a las nueve— dijo el hombre que sostenía un libro de tácticas en sus manos —No quiero ruidos después de esa hora.

Eren se dio la vuelta —Si señor.

Fue a ducharse mentalizándose en que sería una dura noche.

La verdad es que al inicio Eren le tenía miedo, cuando sus miradas se encontraban se sentía diminuto. Además su cuerpo permanecía en alerta como si de la nada fuese a recibir un golpe sólo por mirarlo. Sin embargo mientras convivían se dio cuenta de su naturaleza obsesiva, de su honestidad a veces dolorosa y de que tras esa indiferencia había más de lo que se creía. Podía decir que era algo sádico en ocasiones, pero lo consideraba fiel y confiable.

Terminó su ducha y mientras se secaba el cabello se dio cuenta de que tan seguido pensaba en Rivaille ¿Debía eso preocuparle? Se vio en el espejo y su expresión le resulto extraña, le provoco un sentimiento doloroso en el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la habitación. Reunió valor y entró.

Rivaille seguía en el mismo sitio y ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Pronto serian las nueve, por eso caminó hasta la cama y se acostó.

—Buenas noches sargento.

—Buenas noches.

Casi le sorprendió que le respondiera, pero la verdad no era anormal, era malhumorado pero no siempre maleducado.

De hecho aunque fuese a su propia forma cuando se sentía triste el hombre conversaba con él, sus palabras eran directas y no tenían como fin reconfortarlo aún así lograba calmarlo. Pronto las luces se apagaron y Eren se sintió más despierto que en cualquier otro momento en su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a contar, rezando para que su mal hábito no saliera a relucir.

Rivaille había observado al muchacho pasar de largo y acostarse, se preguntaba si el chico era consciente de lo que le pasaba. Probablemente no, y eso a su vez lo hacía cuestionarse si era posible que hubiese alguien tan inocente. En la mirada del chico al inicio había temor al mirarlo, luego había curiosidad y ahora notaba la emoción intensa con la que lo observaba. Sin importar la situación, si estaban en la misma habitación sentía los ojos del muchacho puestos en él, y veía la expresión pensativa que mantenía al mirarlo.

Quería mantener su lugar, protegerlo como su misión indicaba, pero cada vez que el chico lo miraba con esos ojos verdes intensos algo cambiaba. Se dio la vuelta en la cama reprendiéndose por pensar en aquellas cosas sin sentido, lo mejor era dormir, ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando lo sintió levantarse, no se preguntó qué hacía y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un peso extra subía a la cama y que alguien lo abrazaba. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que una mano se colaba por su camisa.

—Que mierd... — Se giró y apresó al muchacho de forma ruda, pero Eren no se movió más. — ¿Qué crees que haces Eren?

No obtuvo respuesta, iba a tirarlo de la cama cuando notó que dormía. —Qué demonios...

Y entonces ciertos detalles vinieron a su mente. Cada vez que entraba en las mañanas y lo encontraba durmiendo en el suelo, o en algún rincón de la habitación. Hanji había comentado que ella también lo había encontrado en situaciones parecidas, luego pensó en la forma en que palideció cuando vio las dos camas. Lo soltó comprendiendo.

—Eres sonámbulo. Estúpido chico.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

Lanzarlo fuera le parecía buena idea, pero algo había oído de que era malo despertar a un sonámbulo, sin dejar de lado que este sonámbulo en particular podía tomar la forma de un titán. Pensó entonces en lo más fácil, lo dejo ahí y se fue a dormir a la cama del joven. En la mañana le diría que se amarra a la cama al dormir.

Estaba por dormirse cuando...

—Maldición.

Se movió a tiempo cuando el chico cayó a su lado.

—Tú, sabandija estas haciéndolo al propio.

Lo tomó de la camisa molesto dispuesto a tirarlo, pero Eren se pego a él suspirando.

—Sargento.

Su afloje cesó. Lo soltó irritado y alejándose se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Tomó aire y trato de alejar su molestia, caminó de vuelta a su cama dándole una segunda oportunidad.

Se quedo despierto y lo sintió levantarse, regresó hasta él y se apartó a tiempo cuando se metió en la cama.

Si el mocoso iba a seguir así toda la noche iban a tener problemas. Eren se giró en su dirección y estiró la mano. Una vena saltó en la frente del soldado.

— ¿Tienes un maldito rastreador?

Buscó una sabana y se dispuso a atarlo, su paciencia había llegado al límite. Cuando se sentó de nuevo en la cama, Eren se movió.

— ¿Sa... sargento?— dijo nervioso.

Rivaille se sintió frustrado, ahora si estaba despierto y él estaba sentado casi sobre el mocoso, sosteniendo una sabana a punto de amarrarlo.

Al principio Eren pensó que soñaba, pero la mirada homicida de Rivaille le indicó lo contrario. La sabana retorcida en su mano lo asusto aun más, pero más que nada estaba nervioso, tan nervioso que su corazón parecía a punto de escapar de su pecho.

—Eres sonámbulo.

Todo cobro sentido, probablemente había ido dormido hasta su cama, quería morirse.

—Te has metido dos veces en mi cama.

—Oh— fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ahora entendía, y seguía queriendo morirse.

—Lo siento— trago grueso —Yo... empezó tras la muerte de mi madre. Mikasa dormía a mi lado y no había problemas, luego en la academia Armin era mi compañero y tampoco le molestaba dormir a mi lado.

Rivaille alzó una ceja.

—Buscas calor como una serpiente.

Eren se sentó en la cama sin mirarlo.

—No sé— Era difícil para él, y desde que se vio apartado de todos tenía dificultades para dormir. Incluso pensó en amarrarse para evitar los dolores de un mal despertar. Luego entendió porque la sabana. —Me iba a amarrar.

Con un resoplido el hombre miró la sabana. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haberlo visto con esa expresión en los ojos?

—Muévete.

— ¿Qué?

—La cama es suficientemente grande.

La boca de Eren se abrió grande, no podía decir lo que quería decir y...

—No puede.

— ¿Por qué?

El hombre estaba tan serio y él tan nervioso, pero no era lo mismo que Mikasa o Armin. La idea de dormir en la misma cama despertaba todo tipo de emociones y sensaciones en su cuerpo.

—Muévete— Rivaille empezaba a cansarse del juego.

—No puede dormir aquí porque... porque...

—Es mi cama, además regresarás a ella todas formas.

Hubo algo en la forma en que lo dijo y el gesto en sus ojos que hizo a Eren dejar de respirar. —Sargento yo...

Rivaille se movió tan deprisa que fue sólo un borrón. La sabana envolvió la cabeza de Eren y el Rivaille sostenía ambos extremos cubriéndolo.

— ¿Qué sucede Eren? ¿Quieres que te ate entonces?

Nunca Eren sintió su cuerpo como lo sentía en esos momentos, un calor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y un deseo intenso lo sacudió.

Rivaille vio la mirada del muchacho, parecía que comprendía al fin.

— ¿No es lo mismo que Mikasa y Armin?

Y Eren comprendió. No, definitivamente no era lo mismo.

Apartó la mirada incapaz de mirar al hombre frente a él —No lo es.

— ¿Y por qué no?

El sonrojo era tan fuerte, que aun con la oscuridad se notaba claramente, parecía estar en su límite y Rivaille decidió dejarlo así. Soltó la sabana que cubrió al muchacho dejando sólo su rostro al descubierto.

Eren entró en pánico al verlo a punto de irse de la cama.

—Sargento— Se movió y sosteniéndolo por un hombro lo besó suavemente en los labios.

—No es lo mismo— susurró —Simplemente no es lo mismo.

Hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Rivaille esperando lo golpeara.

Rivaille reprimió el amago de una sonrisa, jaló al chico del cabello acercándolo a su rostro. Lo miró directo a los ojos y lo besó con fuerza.

Era totalmente diferente al gesto del chico, su beso era apasionado obligando al muchacho a abrir los labios, deslizando su lengua húmeda en la boca de Eren. Un sonido de asfixia lo hizo liberarlo.

Lo empujó a la orilla de la cama, disfrutando internamente la expresión apenada e incrédula del chico.

—Duérmete.

Eren no salía de su sorpresa, aun sentía el fuego quemar su cuerpo tras el contacto. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—Y mantén las manos quietas— Advirtió Rivaille —Aun no estás listo para continuar.

Rivaille se acostó en la parte libre de la cama dándole la espalda.

Eren se volteó sosteniendo con fuerza la sabana sobre su cuerpo. Algo le decía que probablemente si estaba listo, pero también que no debía tentar a su suerte.

Momentos después Rivaille sintió al chico acercarse a su espalda, supuso que estaba dormido y reprimió sus instintos más bajos. Después de todo, el viaje al exterior seria en tres semanas, aun tenían muchas noches por delante.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, otro oneshot de ellos dos. Sólo puedo decir que me encantan, y claramente se han vuelto una obsesión.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y siguen también mis otros fics.

Dedico esta historia a las lindas chicas del grupo Shingeki no kyojin FC en facebook; -chan, can hear the screams tonight, Monsue y todas las que compartimos a Rivaille.

Saludos.


End file.
